Meet the Anderson Siblings
by CatherineDC
Summary: Blaine Anderson has a sister who is a year younger at him, Arianna Anderson, What if she had transferred along with Blaine? How does Kurt Hummel, His boyfriend deal with this? Why does Blaine feel left out? Arianna is a girl with many secrets, but she lets one slip and it changes the New Directions motives for the better. GleeSeason3 AU!AndersonSiblings


A/N: This will be my main story, I have been thinking what if Blaine had a younger sister? So, I had a dream and this story was the result... I don't own Glee or any of it's Characters, I only own the name; Arianna Anderson,  
For the song: _Both_; Blaine; Arianna

3x01- The Purple Piano Project

* * *

Kurt Hummel was lazily combing his hair in front of his locker; suddenly he heard a familiar voice, "Heya,"

"Well, are you a sight for the sore eyes…" Kurt looked to his right where he found Blaine Anderson, Boyfriend extraordinaire, Blaine leaned against the lockers next to his, "Bad Day?"

Kurt mumbled something Blaine could not catch, then Kurt closed his locker and started walking away with Blaine following him, "Wait, What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Warbler Practice? You know, for the fine tuning touches for another Katy Perry showstopper?"

"Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much," Blaine started, Kurt turned around, "I can't believe you haven't noticed, I'm not in my Warbler outfit." Blaine gestured down to his clothes.

"Wait," Kurt pulled a finger up, looking at Blaine's happy face, "Wait- Oh my Gosh," Kurt grabbed Blaine for a giant bear hug, and then pulled away, "Wait; you did not do this for me did you? Because if you did it would be so romantic for one- and it would lead to resentment- which could lead to anger- which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty break-up…" "Hey, hey, hey, I came here for me," That shut Kurt up immediately, Blaine continued, "Because I can't stand being apart from the person I love,"

"Well," Kurt gave Blaine a radiant smile, "I guess we would have to ease out with the New Directions, now huh?"

"I already have that figured out…" Blaine winked at Kurt and pulled him to the direction of the courtyard, with the instruments and the New Directions sitting down on one table, Kurt knew what Blaine was doing, Blaine slipped his yellow shades on and the beat of 'It's Not Unusual' started playing…

It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die

Suddenly, Out of the blue, a young girl, with the same dark hair as Blaine started singing, She was wearing a feminine version of Blaine's Attire, same yellow shades, she had a long striped tie, a black polo, a red skirt, and-actually- the same, no sock, black leather shoes…

Her Facial features were parallel to Blaine's, triangular eyebrows, same curly locks but, unlike Blaine, her hair was out and proud but tied into a cheerios-like ponytail, and also, the girl had artistic glasses, not the hipster kind of glasses, or the nerdy ones, but the ones you see on people who _really_ needed glasses because of a bad eyesight.

It's not unusual to go out at anytime  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say  
_you find it happens all the time_  
_love will never do what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine_

If you had to admit, the girl had an amazing voice, Kurt, who was already sitting on one of the chairs, looked over to Rachel Berry, the lead soloist, and Rachel's jaw was on the floor, the cheerios were now dancing around the purple piano…

It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you  
_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

…Suddenly, the purple piano had erupted into flames. Which, Kurt assumed it was the Cheerioes' fault…

* * *

The next day, back in the choir room, it had a dark atmosphere around the room, and, once again- Mr. Shue was late, , Kurt Thought, _come back! _Suddenly, Mr. Shue, along with the girl who was singing in the courtyard and Blaine had entered the room; stopping Kurt in mid-thought.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue said with his creepy optimism, "I would like to introduce our new members, Blaine and Arianna Anderson."

"I'm Arianna," Arianna said, "I know who guys are, you were at Nationals, last year. Your medley was _AWESOME_! But, Rachel and Finn should lay off the kissing privately."

"Wanky," Santana Lopez said, "I Kind of like this girl… She knows how to insult like me,"

"Lay off, Santana," Kurt said, "Blaine, Why did you never tell me about your sister? I'm your _boyfriend_-" "KURT! I know this girl! When we were in the Gershwin Theater, she was looking at us when we snuck in!" Rachel leapt off her seat and yelled those exact words Kurt, who was still very shocked…

"Yeah," Blaine spoke up, "That's why I never talk about my sister, but anyway…" Blaine glanced at his sister.

"We are all going to Nationals!" Arianna continued, pointing fingers at all of them. "But Mr. Shue, They set our Purple Piano on fire,"

"Which leads me to my next point of order," Mr. Shue pointed at Santana, "Santana, you are suspended from the glee club," Blaine and Arianna took their seats.

The rest of the day went well- Blaine and Arianna joining, Santana getting Kicked out, Singing _You Can't Stop the Beat, _Also, Kurt can't help but notice that Arianna and Blaine had always parallel clothes, but when Blaine wears a bowtie, Arianna wears a long tie in the same design, and that creepy hatred of socks, -which got Kurt shivering-

Which left Kurt thinking, _Why did Arianna transfer?_

* * *

_Do you think I should continue? Reviews=Klainebows  
XO, CatherineDC_


End file.
